Personal
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Set during BIOTA. Instead of spin the bottle, the Glee club  plus Kurt and Blaine  play truth or dare. Things are about to become personal when questions become nosey, and dares become silly. Klaine. Rated: T. One-shot. R&R!


**A/N: This is a Klaine plot bunny that I got a couple of weeks ago, that I've been developing over the time. It's taken me a while because I've been writing in short bouts and not often. Whoops. :')  
>It's based during BIOTA, and instead of Rachel suggesting that they play spin the bottle, they play truth or dare. ;)<br>Enjoy! :D  
><strong>_**I don't own Glee, unless I'm Ryan Murphy. But I'm not. :)**_

Risks

"Truth or dare!" Rachel screeched, grabbing another cup of alcohol off the side and quickly rushing to grab a spot on the floor, where she unceremoniously fell on her bottom. She giggled, patting the floor around her to indicate that people should take a seat. "Since it's my party, I'll go first," she stated, glancing around the group, her mouth slightly puckered in thought.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, a worried expression etched on his face as Rachel's eyes lingered on him for more than a second. "Kurt! I choose you!" she screamed, pointing her finger at his face, startling him.

He gulped, thinking about his choices. If he chose truth, they would obviously ask him something about Blaine, but if he chose dare then he might have to be objecting to something completely horrifying. He grimaced, before whispering, "Dare."

Finn grinned, clapping his brother on the back. He had expected his brother to be a wimp and choose the easy way out. "Well done, bro!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brothers actions, before glancing at Rachel, who was stroking an imaginary beard, her face screwed up in concentration. "Kurt -" she hiccupped, "- Kurtsie, you have to..." She paused and did a bit more stroking. She jumped up and down in her seat, her eyes glinting maliciously. "You have to put some whipped cream on Blaine's chest and lick it off!"

Mercedes gave her a high five before they melted into a fit of giggles at the mortified expression on Kurt's face. "Hurry up, white boys," Mercedes said between bursts of laughter.

For the first time since the dare had been announced, Kurt looked at Blaine, half of him hoping that Blaine would request a different dare, but the other half wondering what Blaine looked like under those clothes. Kurt shuddered as Rachel quickly stood up, stumbling as the blood rushed to her head, but nevertheless rushing to get the cream from the fridge, shaking it up as she returned. "Here you go, Kurt," she said with a smile as she offered the cold can to the boy.

"Thanks, Rachel," Kurt said sarcastically, taking the can in his hands, cringing at the coldness of the object. He shook it up a bit more, before taking off the lid.

Blaine chuckled, lust clouding his eyes as he removed the clothing that was covering the top half of his body. Santana wolf-whistled, before saying, "Wanky."

Brittany glanced over at the more experienced Warbler's body, confused. "Aren't dolphins meant to be smooth?" Artie merely wrapped his arm around her waist, shaking his head as he did so.

Kurt couldn't stop staring at the boy in front of him, and Finn had to look away, a red blush colouring his cheeks, embarrassed as to what his brother was about to do. Kurt slowly moved closer, his finger already placed over the top of the button, and his own blush making him redder.

Rachel started clapping her hands eagerly, chanting along with the rest of the group.

Kurt closed the gap, and he pressed the button, allowing the cream to whoosh out of the container and land in soft peaks on Blaine's body. He stopped after there was a sufficient amount, and quickly started to lick it off, not wanting to enjoy it, but knowing he would anyway. Blaine giggled at the touch, resisting the urge to cringe away. The blue-eyed boy's blush continued to grow, and he pulled away swiftly when all of the cream was gone.

The younger boy took his seat back in the circle, but couldn't help noticing that after Blaine had retrieved his shirts and joined the group once more, his eyes wouldn't leave him, the hazel pools never glancing away, making Kurt want to take Blaine to a room and have his wicked way with him. But Kurt knew that he couldn't have that; at least, not yet anyway.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt glanced around the group, eyeing up potential suspects to choose. "'Cedes," he said in a sweet tone, glancing across the room at his best friend.

"Oh, hell to the no, white boy," she said, giving him a playful glare, but dissolving into laughter when Kurt tried to pull off a pleading face. "Okay, okay," she said, rolling her eyes. "Dare."

Kurt's lips spread into a wide smile, as the possibilities of what he could do to her ran through his mind. "You have to go without your beloved tots for a whole week."

Mercedes froze, her eyes staring blankly ahead. "What?" she said incredulously after a whole minute had gone by in silence. "You're tryna take away my tots? You sure you ain't Sue in disguise or something?"

Rachel started laughing at that thought, giggling away to herself. Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm not Sue, I'm Kurt, your best friend, remember?" he said sarcastically, waving at her as he did so. "But yes, I'm taking away your tots." Kurt turned to the rest of the New Directions. "I'm sure you guys will make sure that she doesn't eat any, right?"

The rest of the group nodded simultaneously, while Mercedes looked at them defiantly, finally letting her eyes rest on Kurt. "I'm gonna eat my tots whether you like it or not, white boy."

"Well, 'Cedes," Kurt replied, a mysterious look in his blue-green eyes, "you're going to have to do the forfeit then."

She didn't look scared, she just smiled. "Go ahead, what is it?"

"The forfeit is that you have to go without tater tots for two weeks."

"Remind me to never talk to this boy again," she said to the rest of the group, pointing at Kurt as she did.

"Mercedes, you wouldn't do that, you love me too much," Kurt said with a cheeky smile, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed the room to give him a hug. "Of course I do," she said, before sitting back down. "But I've decided I'm going to do the dare, not the forfeit."

The whole group laughed, some of them due to the alcohol, but the others due to Mercedes infectious laughter filling the room.

x-x-x-x-x

"Now it's my turn, and you better watch out for the wrath of Mercedes when she ain't gonna be eating tots for a whole week," she warned, glancing around the group after her laughter had died down. Her eyes met Artie's and he gulped, knowing that she was going to choose him. "Hey, Artie," she said, a smug look on her face, "truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna say truth, yo," he said, ignoring the disapproving comments from the boys of the group.

"Why did you tell Brittany that all the stuff in Disney movies exists in real life?"

He glanced up at his girlfriend, before pushing his glasses further up his nose, a few drops of sweat starting to form at the nape of his neck. "Well," he began, nervously smiling at the former member of the Cheerios, thinking of how he could put the words so she wouldn't be upset.

"Does that mean my toys don't come to life at night? Because I swear they do when I'm sleeping," Brittany said, tilting her head to the left slightly. "Mr. Chubby was on my bed when I went to sleep last night, but he was on the floor this morning."

"Sure they do, Britt," Artie answered, clenching his hands lightly.

"What about that time when I tried to fly my carpet to your house and you told me it was broken?"

"It _was_ broken, that's why it wasn't working."

"There's also that time you gave me a clownfish but it wouldn't talk. Why wouldn't it talk to me?" Brittany asked, tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes.

"Brittany," Artie said soothingly, pulling her closer. "It wouldn't talk to you because it didn't want anyone else around to hear it."

"I knew it," she whispered, suddenly smiling before kissing her boyfriend on the top of the head.

"That was hardly answering the question, Artie," Quinn pointed out from her seat. "I think it'd be unfair if you didn't do another one."

"Oh, hush, Quinn," Rachel said, taking another sip of her drink. "It's my party, and my game. He doesn't have to do another one."

Artie sighed in relief, before turning to the rest of the group. "My turn, yo."

x-x-x-x-x

He wheeled around in his chair, eyeing up each member of the group that still hadn't done a truth or dare. He had a choice between lots of people, but he knew he could only really choose one. "Brittany," he said, gazing lovingly at her. "Truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll choose truth."

He smiled at her, which caused Kurt to roll his eyes at the sickly sweet love that was reflected in both of their eyes. "If you could only spend the rest of your life with one person, friend, boyfriend or relation, and the rest of the world was destroyed, who would you choose?"

She looked down at the ground, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. This question was more difficult than it should have been, but she didn't want to lose anyone, she loved them all. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I want Santana there, but I want you, too, Artie. And I don't want everyone else to die if the world is blown up. It just isn't fair."

"Hold up," Finn said, a frightened edge to his voice. "The world's going to be blown up? I don't want to die; I'm too young to die."

"Artie, now look what you've done," Kurt said in a playful disapproving tone. "Britt," he called softly to her. "And you, too, Finn."

They both answered at the same time, with, "Yes, my dolphin?" and "Yeah, bro?"

"The world isn't going to be blown up; it was simply a hypothetical question," he explained slowly, so they understood.

"Yay!" Brittany jumped up, and hugged everyone tightly, going around the group before ending up back in her place next to Artie. "We're not going to die!"

x-x-x-x-x

The whole group started breaking out into chatter, before Rachel shouted, "We still haven't finished, guys!"

Puck rolled his eyes, and slouched down in his chair further, waiting for his turn. The party was kind of boring, in his opinion.

"Brittany!" Rachel said, gaining her attention. "You get to choose someone now."

"Choose someone for what?" she asked, confused.

"Truth or dare," said the bossy girl, giving Brittany a look.

"Oh! I choose Finn. Because he reminds me of a dolphin, because dolphin's have fins. But Finn isn't a dolphin; he's not a gay shark."

Finn laughed at the introduction, before pretending to think. "Of course I'm gonna say dare."

Brittany giggled, clapping her hands in glee. "Okay, you have to go outside and run around without any clothes on for a whole minute." Rachel's eyes widened, and everyone gasped in shock.

"What?" Finn asked incredulously, eyes bulging at the thought of everyone being able to see him. He swallowed down his pride and nodded, before standing up from the group, and exiting the building. The rest of the group followed him, except for Kurt, Blaine and Artie.

"Hey, dolphins," Brittany called, beckoning them to come with her. When they didn't move she furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Why don't you want to see Finn naked?"

Kurt shuddered violently, the tremor making its way down his spine. "Britt," he said slowly, "I don't want to see Finn running around like a Neanderthal, because he's my brother."

"Hairy dolphin?" she questioned, looking at Blaine for his reason.

Blaine blushed. "I want to stay with Kurt."

Kurt grinned, turning to the other boy, noticing the slight redness on his cheeks. "Thanks."

She nodded, before leaning down and giving Artie a kiss, and leaving quickly.

x-x-x-x-x

Finn's clothes seemed to shed off like a snake's skin, as he padded along the grass. He wanted to get this over and done with, so that he could forget about it and never speak of it again. But by the looks of the New Directions, who were congregated around the door, he wouldn't, because they would never let him forget. "Please, Grilled Cheesus, let the alcohol they've drank make them forget this moment," he whispered silently, looking up at the clouds above his head.

He continued to run around the garden at a quick pace, listening to the seconds tick by in his head. Surely it had already been a minute. Who was counting anyway? He looked to the group and noticed the girls giggling to themselves; Rachel at the front of the group, with Santana trying to push closer, and the rest of the girls behind them, with the boys, except for his brother, Blaine and Artie. He thanked Grilled Cheesus that his brother didn't want to witness this, and smiled as Rachel called out that one minute had passed.

He ran for his clothes, quickly scooping them up from the pile he had left by the door. He pulled his boxers on, along with his trousers, and then yanked the shirt over his head, protecting his modesty from any further harm.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, allowing their legs to touch briefly. Kurt blushed ferociously, the colour illuminating his pale cheeks, but he didn't move, allowing the warmth of their skin to continue touching through their clothes.

Kurt was comforted by the touch, and easily forgot what was happening outside, until he saw and heard the rest of the group barge in through the door, retaking their seats in the circle. Finn was red due to the cold, and he sat as close to the fire as was possible. "I guess it's my turn now, huh?" he said, his teeth chattering lightly.

A few people nodded, and they didn't notice how Blaine's hand gently stroked patterns into the back of Kurt's.

x-x-x-x-x

"Sam," Finn said out loud, glancing at his team mate, "truth or dare?"

"Seriously, dude, you know my answer. Dare," the blonde said, gripping hold of Santana's hand, and glancing at the other boy.

Finn laughed, grinning evilly. "I'll be right back."

Sam raised one eyebrow, looking quite nervous. "Surely you're going to tell me the dare first, to make sure I want to do it, right?" He flicked his head, removing his fringe from his eyes.

Finn pretended to think. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I've got to prepare for it first." He saw some spare bottles of alcohol. "Mind if I take these?" he asked Rachel, grabbing them and waving them in front of her.

"Well, it depends, they really are meant to be my two gay dads'," she started to explain, before she noticed that Finn had already left the room. She followed him, and soon found him in the kitchen. "As I was saying, Finn," she said sternly, the influence of the alcohol in her system hardly affecting her anymore, "they aren't mine to give away."

"You did promise alcohol though, Rachel, and this is your game," he pointed out, adding some of the alcoholic beverage to a large glass. He placed the half-empty bottle on the side, where Rachel took it and started drinking it, taking large gulps. He raided the fridge, searching for something else that he could add. He pulled out some milk, and unscrewed the cap, adding a generous amount.

"Is that for Sam?" Rachel asked, looking disgusted at the colour of the mixture.

Finn nodded as he searched through the cupboards, pulling out anything useful he could find: vinegar, hot chocolate powder, lemon juice and anything else. He added these and stirred it, until it became frothy. "Delicious," he said sarcastically, collecting the glass and carrying it through to the other room. "Here you go, Sam." He smiled as he handed the newest Glee member the glass.

Sam frowned, looking down at the frothy brown liquid, before taking in a deep breath. The whole crowd moved forward, eager to watch the horrifying mixture being downed. Sam brought the glass to his lips, before pouring it down his throat, spluttering as the taste hit him. As soon as it was all gone, he said, "What the hell was in that, man?"

"Alcohol, milk, vinegar, hot chocolate powder, lemon juice, garlic powder, chilli sauce, pure apple juice," Finn listed, counting each item off on his fingers, "and loads of other things that I can't remember."

Santana looked disgusted. "I am not kissing you tonight, trouty mouth."

"Trouty mouth?" Sam asked incredulously, his mouth set in a thin line on his face.

"Yeah, do you like it? I just thought of it now," she replied, grabbing hold of his hand instead.

Sam just shook his head, before turning to the rest of the group.

x-x-x-x-x

"Well," Sam thought out loud, pausing after to allow himself to think. "Santana, truth or dare?"

Santana looked at the boy beside her, before whispering in a low, seductive voice, "Dare."

Sam laughed, startling Santana. "You have to lick the floor; right there." He pointed to a particularly dirty spot, and Santana froze.

"You've got to be kidding," she said in a disgusted tone, giving her boyfriend a look as if to say 'no way'.

"Do you want to do the forfeit?" Sam asked her, and she nodded quickly, not wanting to touch something as unhygienic as Rachel Berry's floor. "Alright, the forfeit is that you have to take off your make-up for the rest of the night."

She groaned, before slowly walking to the bathroom, an impending sense of doom overwhelming her. Santana grabbed some wet wipes, and starting removing all the make-up, feeling ugly when it was all gone. She picked up the five wipes it had taken her to get rid of it and chucked them in the trash can, opening the bathroom door, turning off the light and entering the room where the rest of the group were waiting patiently.

"Wow, Santana," many of them commented, awestruck at her appearance.

She gave them all a glare, saving the best one for Sam. "I can't believe you made me do that."

"I did offer you the option of licking the floor," he said quietly, with a shrug.

x-x-x-x-x

Santana looked up from her seat. "Puck can go next," she said.

Puck celebrated from his seat, glad that he could kick-start this party into life. "Dare," he answered before the question had even been asked. He grinned, waiting for someone to suggest one.

Santana looked up, her eyes meeting Puck's. Her eyes flashed maliciously. "I dare you to make out with Berry over there." She jerked her thumb in Rachel's general direction, giving Puck a smug smile.

Puck shuddered, glancing over at the girl who was wearing a hideous dress, before he grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and downed it in one. He sauntered over to Rachel, his tall stature causing him to tower over her.

"And 'make out' means more than forty-five seconds," the ex-Cheerio member pointed out.

"I know," he replied, rolling his eyes. He leaned down; pressing his lips against Rachel's roughly, wanting to get this over and done with. The girl wasn't experienced in this field, and he could tell when her lips didn't move fluidly back. Forty-five seconds passed, and Puck broke them apart by taking a large step back, wiping his tongue on the back of his hand to get rid of the taste of Rachel. He downed another beer, and went back to his seat, completely forgetting about the kiss, instead choosing to talk to Lauren.

x-x-x-x-x

"So," Rachel murmured, a tinge of a blush still on her cheeks. "Who's next?"

"I choose Mike," Puck said in a monotone, leaning back in his chair. He didn't want to choose Lauren because he didn't want to have to think up a horrible dare for her, because he already knew she would choose that option. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said warily, immediately regretting his decision when Puck grinned slyly.

"I dare you to go outside and sing 'Barbie Girl' as loud as you can."

"Are you a Barbie girl, Puck?" Brittany asked, completely serious.

"No, Brittany," he replied, looking at her incredulously.

"I wish I was a Barbie girl," she muttered to herself, looking down at her lap.

Before anyone could reply to her musings, Mike stood up, making his way outside, where he started to sing to the cheesy song. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation."

A next door neighbour's lights flickered on, and a window was suddenly opened as wide as it would go. "Would you be quiet out there!" a female voice screeched, drowning out Mike's singing. "You sound like a cat in pain!"

He returned to Rachel's house, where he was greeted by bouts of laughter. He quickly joined in, knowing that it was fact that he was a bad singer.

"Mike?" Brittany said loudly, getting his attention. "Can I really brush your hair?"

"I guess," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Brittany squealed and clapped her hands, pulling a comb out of her pocket. She rushed across the room and sat down next to Mike, pulling the comb through his hair soothingly.

x-x-x-x-x

The comb was still being used when Mike announced he was choosing Tina. "Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Truth," she said, fiddling with her hair.

"Are you only going out with me because I have abs?" he asked, genuinely interested in her response.

"No," Tina said immediately. "I'm going out with you because I love you." Mike leaned over and kissed her on the lips lightly. "Though I do like your abs."

The whole group laughed at Tina's tacked on thought.

"Choose someone now," Rachel said impatiently, wanting to get the game over with because she could see that some members of the group were getting restless.

x-x-x-x-x

"Quinn can go next," Tina said, looking at the other girl. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Quinn simply murmured.

"What did it feel like when you found out you were pregnant?"

Quinn didn't reply for almost a minute, before she said, "I felt lonely, and angry at myself for letting it happen. If I could turn back time, I would never have done what I did."

There was silence around the room as everyone took in what Quinn had said. People started sipping at their drinks, not wanting to break the tension that filled the room.

x-x-x-x-x

"Lauren," said Quinn quickly, looking at the girl as she addressed her. "Truth or dare?"

"Well, obviously I'm going to choose dare," Lauren said in an incredulous tone. "I wouldn't be badass if I wimped out and choose truth."

Quinn nodded, thinking of a dare that she could give to her. "I dare you to let someone other than Puck to cut your hair."

Lauren gave her a look before standing, entering the kitchen and grabbing a pair of sharp scissors, handing them to the first person she saw once she came back into the circle. Blaine took them, and swallowed nervously. He didn't want to ruin her hair, but this was a dare, and he would have to. He placed the blade up against the hair and snipped it slowly, the large clump of hair falling to the floor. He continued until the ends were as level as he could make them. "Hey, thanks," Lauren said. "You did an alright job."

Blaine sighed, but his tension returned when he realised that he was the only person who hadn't done either a truth or a dare.

x-x-x-x-x

"So, it's your turn now," Lauren told Blaine. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blaine muttered, and several groans filled the room.

"Do you want to be Kurt's boyfriend?"

Blaine gulped, anxious at the sudden attention he was receiving. Sure, he was used to it at Dalton, being the lead Warbler and the one that always performed the solos, but this was a different kind of attention, and it was making him nervous.

"You can't just ask him that, guys!" Kurt said, shooting a disapproving look to the whole group, even though he secretly wanted to know the answer, too.

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "I have to answer it." He took a deep breath. "I do want to be Kurt's boyfriend, because I think I'm in love with him."

There was several intakes of breath from the group, who were shocked with the answer that they had been given.

Kurt blushed deeply. "Blaine, don't you think we should take this conversation elsewhere?" he asked, tugging on his dark-haired companion's clothing. "Away from prying eyes?" he added, purposefully looking at Santana and Mercedes.

"Sure," Blaine said, following the direction that Kurt was pulling him in.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt pushed the door closed, giving the two boys more privacy. "Did you mean what you said in there?" he asked, close to tears.

"Kurt, I meant every word I said," Blaine admitted, taking Kurt's hand in his own. "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Oh my GaGa," Kurt whispered, relaxing his grip on Blaine's hand and sinking to the floor.

"I promise to never say goodbye to you," Blaine said, taking a seat next to Kurt.

"Blaine, I don't know what to say," Kurt replied, his eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why Blaine was suddenly admitting his undying love for him.

"Tell me you love me, too."

"Blaine, you already know I love you."

Blaine sighed in bliss. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say those three words to me."

The two boys leaned in closer, closing the space between them as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their breathing became laboured as Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, the two clutching onto each other like their lives depended on it.

They broke apart, taking in large gulps of air. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, staring into the boys beautiful blue-grey eyes. "I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel. More than you'll ever know."

**A/N: Cheesy ending, I know, but I'm good at writing cheese-filled one-shots. Especially if they're to do with Klaine. :)  
>Oh, and also, most of the character's may not be in character because I don't usually use them in my other Glee stuff, I usually just use Kurt and Blaine, so sorry!<br>So, write me a review, tell me your favourite truth/dare, and your least favourite, etc.  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
